My Awesome Secret Santa!
by theGirlster
Summary: "My Secret Santa wrote me cheesy, romantic, funny, crazy and sweet notes. I didn't know who he was, but I was pretty sure that he loved watching me turn as red as Rudolph's nose. And that was how I knew that three days of this game was going to be extremely interesting!" TOTAL PERCABETH! A special Christmas short story of 5 chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone :) This is a special Christmas short story with about 5 chapters.**

 **I really wanted to write a Christmas themed one for reasons unknown to myself, but here it is! I don'tknow how this chapter has turned out...**

 **Anyway, Read and Review!**

"Come on Annabeth, get into the Christmas spirit! Loosen up girl!" my best friend Piper said, her nails digging into my wrist as she dragged me over to our school gym.

I couldn't believe Piper was making me play Secret Santa with the whole bunch of fellow seventeen year olds who go to our school. I just couldn't for the worlds understand the point of Secret Santa. Maybe if I had been _popular_ like Drew Tanaka who has a clique of equally popular girls who are fawned over by even more popular boys, I would have played the game.

And then there was Percy Jackson. The boy who every guy wanted to be and every girl wanted to be with. Unfortunately, I'm one of those girls. Wait, don't judge me yet.

Percy is a real hottie. He's got the lushest and blackest hair, gorgeous sea green eyes that can make you go weak at the knees and a smile that you would kill for. He's the captain of the swim team. He's _popular._

But that's not it. Percy Jackson was a good human being. He was loyal, loving and caring. He was extremely funny with a dash of crazy attitude. He was a complete package. And a couple of years ago, we had been inseparable. We had been best friends.

But that was until I became too uncool to be his friend and he shot to stardom among our typical high school population. Of course, Percy didn't tell me that I was uncool. But _I_ knew it, so _I_ stopped hanging out with him. It didn't help that I had a major crush on him forever, either. So, yeah. This is my pathetic life.

And Piper was insisting we play Secret Santa. Nothing I said could stop her.

"No, you come on. I don't want to play this stupid game," I said even as we burst through the doors into the crowded gym.

Piper gasped, turning to me with a shocked expression. "It's not _stupid!_ It's fun! Besides, it's our senior year in school, Annabeth," she said.

I rolled my eyes as we joined the mob of seventeen year olds standing around in a huge circle at the center of the gymnasium. "Thank Gods for that. I can't wait to get away," I muttered.

It was Piper's turn to roll her eyes. "You're just saying that because you want to get away from Percy."

My eyes widened as I shot Piper a warning look. "What does Percy have to do with me wanting to get away?"

"Well, _duh!_ " Piper said, "You are hopelessly in love with Percy. But you just won't talk to him. So you think that going away somewhere you can't see him will help you get over him."

I spluttered indignantly and glared at Piper. Okay, so she _might_ be right, but that was so blatant.

Before I could I could come up with a haughty and sarcastic remark, Drew, the head cheerleader stood up on the raised dias and clapped her hands together for order. The boys needed no prompting to stay silent because they were busy staring at her ample cleavage.

"Hey guys!" she called, twirling her shiny dark locks as she spoke in a singsong voice. "Like, we all know why we're here. We're gonna play Secret Santa. It'll be like, so much of fun. This game goes on for three days, that is just before the Christmas dance. And then, like, you will reveal yourself to the person before the dance. Sounds good?"

Drew paused a moment, her eyes scanning the crowd. Then she grinned. "Cool! So, whoever wants to play can write your name on a chit and throw it into this glass bowl."

Immediately people began shuffling around, scrawling their names on sheets of paper and throwing it into the bowl. Piper wrote both our names and threw it into the glass bowl smiling happily.

I tried to feel as excited, I really did. But I was way more excited when I spotted Percy with his friends, writing his own name on a felt paper and throwing ot into the bowl.

I swear I was drooling at him. He looked really good in a deep blue cardigan and white jeans that fit him in all the right places. He was laughing at something that his friend Grover had said and he barely noticed me staring at him.

I could've kept gazing at him if wasn't for Drew who clapped again. Did I mention that she was very annoying? Because she is a total snob.

"Guys! Okay, we're ready! I'll come around and you can pick your chit."

Drew began to strut the circumference of the cirlce of students, handing over the name chits to everyone. I barely noticed as she came to me and randomly pulled out a folded piece of black felt paper. I unfolded the sheet to look at whoever's Secret Santa I was going to be and froze when I saw the name. Scrawled across the black paper in bright orange glitter pen was the name **Percy Jackson.**

I'm pretty sure my jaw unhinged when it hit the floor. I was Percy's Santa. I couldn't decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing. I mean, here I was dreaming about Percy all the time and then boom! I end up being his Santa.

That meant I had to write notes to him and gift him stuff and well... Hang around him all the time.

"Earth to Annabeth!"

A finger snapped in my face and I blinked coming out of my little reverie to see Piper grinning at me. "Who did you pick?"

I looked at the paper and then back at Piper contemplating if I should really tell her. For a fact, as Piper's best friend, I knew that if I told her I would be asking for trouble. Piper would plot and scheme to try to set me up with Percy. Not that it was a bad thing, but she'd make me write stupid romantic notes to him as well and mortally embarrass myself every time he is around.

I wasn't going to do that for sure.

"It's a secret! I'm not telling you!" I said instead.

Piper looked shocked and then angry. Her multicoloured eyes narrowed to tiny slits. "You didn't just pull that trick on me!"

I grinned and winked. "Oh, but I just did. And guess what? You were right. This game is going to be fun," I said rocking on the balls of my feet in suppressed excitement. I felt a surge of pleasure even as I spoke.

Piper scowled. "Fine, Chase. I'm not telling you who I got either and I bet my ass it's way more fun than yours."

I shrugged and hugged her quickly. "Yeah, okay. I'm just glad you made me play."

With that I whirled around and started running to my locker. Grinning quietly I tore a blue sheet from my scrap book and pulled out a white pen to write my first letter to Percy.

 _Pa rum pum pum pum!_

 _Secret Santa has come!_

 _Pa rum pum pum pum!_

 _The fun has begun!_

It wasn't the most creative note, but it had do for the first time. I put away my things and pulled out my English books for my first period class that I incidentally happened to share with Percy. I began to speed walk through the crowded hallway, pushing through kids to get away unscathed. I saw that a few kids had already received notes and gifts from their Santas. I had to admit, it actually did seem real exciting. And I was beginning to like it.

I knew it because I finally began to feel the Christmas cheer. I _finally_ noticed the decorations around me. Fake snowflakes were suspended all around the school along with silver and red glitter streamers, a giant Christmas tree stood at the reception wrapped in silver balls, fairy lights and stars. The air smelt of delicious hot chocolate and peppermint, apple cidar and cinnamon. And most importantly, every odd corner had a couple making out under the mistletoe.

I was so absorbed in enjoying my new found cheer that I didn't see where I was going and ended up smacking into someone and landing flat on my back.

A pair of sea green eyes came into my vision - a green so startlingly beautiful that I forgot to breathe. Percy.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth!" he said, concern etched in his handsome features as he looked down at me. I blushed at him without replying. Percy immediately extended a hand out to help me up and I slowly took it and pulled myself up gingerly. All the while my heart was bursting into a fast paced carol in my ribcage.

"You alright, Wise girl?"

I froze, dropping his hand. He remembered. He remembered his old nickname for me and that made me want to soar. And as much as I would have loved to return the favour by gracing him with my nickname for him - Seaweed Brain - all I did was shuffle awkwardly and nod my head. You can't blame me, my hand still felt like it had been electrocuted at the contact and my head was a little fuzzy. I did the best thing and ran away to the girl's room. Heaving a huge breath, I calmed myself down before coming out and walking to English again. This time I was cautious about being knocked down and safely reached class. Almost everybody was seated and I wasted no time in rushing to my seat at the rear end of the class.

Only when I was seated did I notice the tiny red scroll on my desk. It was really small, the length of my index finger and it was tightly rolled with a green and white satin bow. A Christmas themed note. From my Santa.

With excitement unfurling in my gut and shaky fingers I picked it up ignoring the our teacher, Mr. Pau Blofisl who had walked in. I untied the note and unrolled the scroll. The note was written neatly in silver glitter.

 _Hey sexy little elf!_

 _You just melted the snow off my santa hats..._

 _Cuz you are so smoking hot!_

 _Santa here, would love to know if ,_

 _You are too hot to handle!_

 _SECRET SANTA!_

I stared at the slip of paper in disbelief,blushing furiously. I even checked to see if I had received the note by mistake, but it was addressed to me.

And I just couldn't believe someone called me hot! And SEXY! No one has called me that except maybe Piper who says that if I actually didn't hide behind my blonde curls, I'd put Drew down in no time. But I was pretty sure that my Santa wasn't Piper.

So _who_ was it?

I glanced around myself trying to decide who could have sent me that note. Obviously, it could be someone not in my class too.

Everyone was listening to Mr. Blofis except this goth kid Nico. I realised that he was staring at me with a jolt. Did he send the note?

I couldn't tell for sure.

Just then there was a loud shriek from Drew. Heads whipped around to see Drew holding a gold wrapped gift box in her hand and swooning happily. "Oh my God! Look, my Santa has sent me a gift!"

I rolled my eyes. How typical of Drew to draw attention to herself for the silliest of things.

"Well, open it!" Travis Stoll called.

Mr. Blofis paused his speech to glance at Drew who was making a great deal of ripping open the gold wrapper. She pulled out a brown paper bag and quickly stuck her hand in to reach for the gift. But suddenly she dropped the bag like it had burned her and screamed.

Her hand was dripping with a watery white gel that looked like phlegm. I scruched my nose in disgust. I wasn't the only one though, several people looked repulsed by the white goo too.

"Look there's a note, Drew. It reads 'Hey Drew! You stink like that spoilt mayonnaise! Love, Santa!'" Travis sniggered holding up a slip that had fluttered to the ground.

I burst out laughing because I thought it was hilarious. Soon, the whole class was in splits of laughter with the exception of Drew who was still wailing about her spoilt manicure. Even Mr. Blofis looked highly amused.

Still chuckling I turned back to my desk to find another red scroll with a green and white bow pasted on it.

Woah!

It looked like my Santa was hyperactive.

Smiling with nervousness I opened the note.

 _Jingle Bells!_

 _Drew smells!_

 _It's glitter and gloss!_

 _Annabeth is awesome sauce!_

 _SECRET SANTA!_

 _P.S: Annabeth, you should laugh more often. I swear it's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard!_

I was red! I'll be honest, I was blushing very, very much and my cheeks were blazing hot.

Who _was_ this person?

My Secret Santa wrote me cheesy, romantic, funny, crazy and sweet notes. I didn't know who he was, but I was pretty sure that he loved watching me turn as red as Rudolph's nose. And that was how I knew that three days of this game was going to be extremely interesting!

 **How was it? Worth a shot?**

 **Please review!**

 **Also, check out my other stories if you can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! This is pretty long compared to the pprevious chapter! I hope it's alright!**

 **Read and REVIEW!**

Ever seen a puppy dog look at you with soulful eyes when you are eating chocolate ice cream and you can do nothing to resist that look? Yeah, that's what Piper was doing to me now.

I knew telling Piper about my notes from Secret Santa was a mistake. Now, Piper was insisting that I dress up and I quote _to "dazzle" secret Santa._

"No way, Pipes! I'm not dressing up just so my Santa can have a field day, sending cheesy and cute messages," I said shaking my head.

Piper gave me her puppy dog look again and I sighed. She was a stubborn idiot sometimes.

And that was why a few minutes later I had been forced to wear a short blue skirt and a white sleeveless silk blouse. Piper had also gelled my curls and had pulled part of my hair back with a barrette. However when she wanted to apply makeup on me, I knew I had to draw the line. No way was I wearing makeup. Sure, I would look really good - because, let's face it, I looked really nice in what I was wearing now - but I wouldn't want to push it with cosmetics. Nu-uh!

"Fine, Annabeth. No makeup... For today. You'll come around soon enough," Piper said stowing away her bottle of mascara into her bag.

I sighed in relief and picked up my bag from where it had been on the bed. "Thank you, Piper."

Piper shrugged. "Don't be too relieved. We've got a big day, today. We'll have so much fun with the notes that your Santa gives you."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be too hopeful."

We walked out of the front door of my house to school together. Piper rolled her eyes. "Geez, Annie. I am telling you, your Santa has a secret cruch on you."

I scoffed. "Totally. Don't make me laugh, Pipes. And don't call me Annie!"

Piper smirked as we walked into campus. "You've got to know that you're a hot chic, Annabeth. Stop putting yourself down."

I rolled my eyes again. Sometimes I really think that the chik ficks are too influential on Piper.

"Annabeth, look!" Piper squeaked suddenly. I looked up to see a girl walking towards me. She was a junior. She stopped in front of me and handed me a tiny red scroll. Before, I could question her though, she walked away leaving me with just the note.

"It's from Santa," I told Piper examining the all too familiar red scroll with a white and green satin bow.

Piper squealed and nearly fainted with excitement. "Read it!"

I carefully unrolled the paper note.

 _Annabeth! Baby doll!_

 _Pretty in blue and white,_

 _Gods what a fab sight!_

 _I think my heart stopped functioning..._

 _Cuz you look DROP DEAD GORGEOUS!_

 _SECRET SANTA_

Piper squealed louder and jumped up and down. "Ohmihawd ohmigawd! That was so freaking cute! I told you Santa has a crush on you!"

I had to admit, I was seriously beginning to trust Piper. The note almost made me stop breathing, it was really sweet. "Wow," I muttered.

"You have got to write your Santa a reply!" Piper said.

I raised my brow. "Really? I think that's a good idea!"

Piper's jaw hung open in shock. "Woah! Did you just agree with me? You didn't even protest?"

I grinned and wiggled my eyebrows. "Guess you're rubbing off too much on me, Pipes. But I agree. I want to reply."

Piper grinned and high fived me with a laugh. "What are we waiting for?"

I tore a page from my history scrap book and began to write a really naughty reply.

 _Dear Santa,_

 _Your heart isn't functioning properly?_

 _Aww, do ya need me to perform CPR?_

 _I can do mouth to mouth resuscitation pretty well!_

 _ANNABETH_

I showed my reply letter to Piper who read it over my shoulder. She burst out laughing when she finished and I couldn't help joining in.

"That was awesome, Annabeth!" Piper said still giggling. "Now we have to send this to your Santa."

"Let's find the girl who gave us the note now. She can give it to Santa," I suggested.

So we hunted down the junior girl, Bex and bribed her into giving my Santa the note. When we were done with our mission, I felt jubilant.

The next thing to do was write Percy a letter. But I couldn't do it with Piper with me for I still hadn't told her about him. So after Piper left for her class, I wrote a note to Percy.

 _Percy!_

 _Here's a little dare for you!_

 _Get on the cafeteria table_

 _And tell the whole school_

 _That you love your Santa!_

I know, it was a very plain note. But hey, I'm not thay brave! If I send flirty notes to Percy, what would he think about me when he realises that I'm his Secret Santa? If he doesn't feel the same way about me, things would just go from awkward to awkwarder between us. Not something I'd like to risk. Hence the stupid dare.

Slipping the note into Percy's locker was relatively easy. But I had to wait until lunch break to find out if he found my note.

Needless to say, I was pretty fidgety the next few classes, waiting for something exciting to happen. And about a period before break I got another red scroll from my Santa. The same junior, Bex, gave it to me.

This is what it read.

 _Well, well, well!_

 _I thought my elf was sugar, spice and everything nice!_

 _But she's naughty! And Santa like-y!_

 _Think I should take you off my "nice" list!_

 _SECRET SANTA_

 _P.S : Heck, yes! I would love it if you'd perform resuscitation on my lips!_

 _Just tell me when and where,_

 _I'll be there!_

My smile grew wider with each passing line and by the time I finished the note, I was grinning so wide that it was a miracle that my lips didn't split. I was beginning love my Santa, whoever he was. I couldn't wait until I could meet him.

Almost immediately I sat down began to write him a reply without bothering to take notes in my Trigonometry class. I knew all the sums anyway.

 _Santa! You should know,_

 _Not all girls are sugar, spice and everything nice!_

 _Some girls are wine, sarcasm and everything fine!_

 _As for the nice list..._

 _As Santa, as elf... As you, as me!_

 _P.S : When and where...?_

 _Right now, right here! Reveal yourself and we can have more than resuscitation!_

 _Honest!_

 _ANNABETH!_

I folded the felt paper carefully and pocketed it. When lunch break came, I literally ran to find Bex. I had to bribe her with a week's free cafeteria money to take my notes to my Santa. I even gave her the gift I'd gotten for Percy and had asked her to give it to him. Bex gave me a look that probably intended I was crazy.

I probably was. I was writing letters to my Santa _and_ to Percy!

When Bex went away, I giddily stowed my books away and walked to the cafeteria where Piper was waiting for me. She was grinning from ear to ear as I joined her at our usual table.

"Got a reply?" she gushed when I reached her.

I nodded grinning. "Oh yeah! And I sent Santa another reply!"

"Annabeth is finally growing up! I'm so proud!" Piper cried pretending to weep with pride.

I rolled my eyes but laughed. "Oh, shut up!"

Piper took a bite of her hamburger and began chewing slowly. Suddenly she pit down the burger and leaned forward in her chair looking over my shoulder eagerly. "Annabeth? Look at Percy."

I whipped around to find Percy and his buddies in their usual table. But this time, Percy cleared the littered table and stood up on it. By now, everyone was watching the scene.

"Hey, everybody!" Percy called cupping his hands over his mouth. A few girls swooned and Annabeth shot them dirtg looks.

Piper giggled. "What the hell is he doing?"

Percy went back to speaking and everybody shut up to listen to him. "Santa, wherever you are I hope you are listening. You are awesome and I love you!"

A few people sniggered and others rolled their eues and went back to eating while Percy sat back down to have his burger. Annabeth grinned happily. The day had been good so far.

Annabeth and Piper almost finished their lunch when a boy came in carrying a huge silver box. He looked like an exchange student and he seemed to be heading towards Drew. He placed the giant silver box on Drew's table and walked off without a word. Drew squealed in excitement, but to be honest, she sounded more like a dying pig. By now, everyone was watching the scene.

"From your Santa?" a fellow cheerleader asked cocking her blonde head to look at the giant gift box. "Open it Drew."

Drew fingered the red ribbon on the box before untying it. The moment the ribbon came undone, the bottom of the box see,ed to give out and a pile of clothes fell on top of Drew.

Scratch that, they weren't clothes. They were piles amd piles of stinky, sweaty, unwashed gym socks that was reeking of dead rats.

"Eekkkk!" Drew screamed. "Get it off me! Get it off me!"

Her friends stared at her in horror. But everyone else were doubled over in laughter.

I was laughing _so_ much that tears were streaming down the length of my face. Maybe it was because of the tears that I didn't notice the tiny red scroll and a tiny silver box on my table.

Piper however elbowed me and showed me the note. Forgetting the hilarious drama, I quickly opened the note and read it with Piper.

 _Oh, Annabeth! Yes, you are everything fine._

 _That reminds me of a pickup line I'd use on you..._

 _"Are you a parking ticket?_

 _Cause you've got fine written all over you!"_

 _Hahaha! Cheesy?_

 _I don't care, I am using pickup lines on you everytime now!_

 _SECRET SANTA_

I smiled as I stuffed the note into my backpack.

"I tell you, your Santa is amazing. I wish I had someone as fun," Piper said. And then added, "Of course, I get really cool gifts!"

I held up the small silver box in my hand. "Should I open it now?"

Piper bounced in her chair. "Yes, open it!"

That was all I needed as I ripped open the teeny box. Inside lay a small silver owl charm.

"Oh Gods! It's beautiful," I gasped in astonishment as I held up the charm in my hand delicately.

Piper touched the silver softly. "It's gorgeous," she breathed.

I stared at the silver owl charm in amazement. I have loved owls since I had been a kid. I even fell in love with that movie Hoot where Logan Lerman saved owls from encroachment. How did my Santa know so much about me?

"What are you going to do with it?"

I bit my lip as I slipped it on in my charm bracelet. It was beautiful.

"I wish I could tell Santa how much I love this in person," I said.

Piper smiled as the bell rang. "Soon, Annabeth. Soon," she said.

I picked up my nag from the floor and dumped my tray in the bin before walking out with Piper. But I also hung back a little to see if Percy had received my gift. Percy was talking with his friend Grover behind me.

"I really love Santa, man. She got me blue chocolate chip cookies. How did she even know that I loved them?" Percy was saying.

Grover laughed. "Yo, dude. You've already finished the cookies half an hour back. Without sharing, I might add. So stop talking about it man."

I stiffled a giggle. So Percy loved the cookies.

Score!

I tuned the rest of their conversation out as I walked to my locker for the next period.

...

I stared in awe at the watch in Piper's wrist as we walked home after school. It was from her Santa and I was pretty sure it must have cost a fortune. Piper wasn't kidding when she said she got cool gifts. It included a fossil watch, the latest model of ipod, and itouch.

Like, what the hell?!

Who in high school had that big an allowance? Not me for sure.

I didn't even know what I was going to get Percy for the big revelation in a couple of days. Heck! I had to go shopping soon. Piper could help me. She'd love that...

"Annabeth! Hey, wait up!"

I looked up suddenly. It wasn't Piper calling me.

No, but the voice was so familiar.

"Annabeth!"

I slowly turned around and was met with a recklessly handsome boy with dark hair and beautiful sea green eyes running towards me.

"Percy?" Piper muttered,

."Holy hell!" I confirmed.

Why was Percy running towards _me?_

 _ **I hope that was good!**  
_

 _ **Please REVIEW! And advanced MERRY CHRISTMAS ! The next update might only be after Christmas!**_

 _ **Thank you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Piper was a decent friend most of the time. She stuck by Annabeth through all her rough and tough times and made sure she didn't lose her sanity over her problems.

But it seemed that Percy wanting to talk to Annabeth was not one of those moments, because the second Percy had called to Annabeth, Piper had giggled like a kid and run off leaving her friend alone saying she had just remembered about meeting up with her mom for a pedicure appointment. Piper didn't even like doing that with her mom.

And that was how, Annabeth Chase was left alone with sweaty hands and nervous shivers waiting for Percy Jackson to walk up to her.

"Thanks for waiting, Annabeth."

Percy stopped and flashed Annabeth a big smile. Annabeth swallowed nervously as his smile sent waves of chills through her. In a good way, of course.

"Sure," she mumbled incoherently as she turned around and began to walk forward with Percy falling in step beside her.

They walked in silence for about ten seconds before Percy finally cleared his throat. "It's been a long time Wise girl. It's been ages since we spoke."

Annabeth kept her eyes trained on the concrete sidewalk and tried to ignore Percy's hard stare. She knew this would come up. "I know, Percy."

"So you noticed," Percy said. Annabeth's guilt ignited when she heard the disappointmentment in his voice.

Annabeth hastened to explain. "It's not like that Percy. I mean..."

"I missed you Wise Girl."

Annabeth stopped babbling at Percy's confession and turned to him with wide eyes and pink cheeks. A warm volcano of goo flowed through her as she took in what Percy had said.

"I missed you too, Seaweed Brain."

Percy laughed. "Ah. You remember."

Annabeth returned the smile. "I do. I remember everything about us."

Percy's lips quirked up in a small yet coherent smile. "Then why have you been ignoring me?"

Annabeth shook her head sadly. "I was letting you enjoy your life Percy. You are popular and I'm not. I didn't want to tie you down."

Percy scoffed and rolled his beautiful green eyes. "You tried to be a saint?"

Annabeth shrugged but spared a smile.

Percy ran a hand through his coal black hair. "You never tied me down Chase. You never will."

Annabeth looked at Percy through her lashes. "You took this long to tell me that?"

Percy shrugged and kicked a pebble in his path. "I thought there was something wrong with me. I thought you didn't like me."

Annabeth stopped short and almost gagged on her salive. " _What? That's what you thought?_ "

Percy shrugged again.

"Percy... I'm sorry you felt that way. I never could hate you. All this time, I've missed you so badly. And... I did want to come back but I was too much of a chicken to do it."

"It's okay. It's now that matters, huh?" Percy grinned. "We can pick off where we left."

Annabeth laughed. "I'll take that."

"Good."

Percy and Annabeth stopped in front of Annabeth's house in silence

"I'll see you tomorrow then? Maybe we can walk to school?"

Annabeth bit down on her lips to keep herself from grinning ear to ear like the Mad hatter. "I'd love that."

Percy smiled and began to walk away from her. Annabeth watched him until he disappeared around the turn and then bolted into her house laughing loudly. She almost sounded like a maniac.

She dialled Piper right away and filled her in on everything.

"Woah. Woah."

"I know right? Do you think he likes me too?"

Piper squealed into the phone. "He definitely likes you, dummy."

Annabeth gripped her phone hard and fell back on her bed, a dreamy smile on her face. "Oh Gods. I can't believe this, Pipes."

"Well, believe it. Percy likes you."

Annabeth's lips stretched into the biggest curve ever as she lay on her bed with her curls fanned around her and her heart beating like it would flutter right out of her chest.

...

"He's here, Annabeth."

"I'm ready," Annabeth called as she stuffed her feet into Piper's new snow boots and stood up with wobbly legs.

Piper turned away from the kitchen window through which she was spying on Percy and looked over at her friend. She let out a long low whistle of amusement. "Look at the nerd. You're hot."

Annabeth smiled and quickly threw her arms around Piper in a small hug before breaking free and running out to meet Percy.

"See you in school," Piper called as Annabeth shut the door behind her.

Percy who had made his way to the steps that led upto her house stopped in his tracks when Annabeth came out.

"Hey Percy!"

Percy ran his eyes down the length of Annabeth's tall and slim frame and shook his head looking a little dazed. "Wow. You look amazing, Annabeth."

Annabeth blushed but smiled with a thank you. She silently thanked Piper for making her get the cream fur coat from the mall when thay had gone on discount shopping.

They began walking down the path to their school which was covered in blankets of fresh white snow and sleets of ice.

Annabeth found that, with Percy, picking up where they had left it wasn't very difficult. Talking to him felt like

the most natural thing she'd done and by the time they had reached school neither of them could stop talking.

It was only when Grover had dragged Percy away for a meeting with the school swim team coach that they finally parted ways.

"I'll see you later in break then?" Percy asked Annabeth hopefully.

Annabeth leaned by her locker and nodded with a dreamy smile. "Yes."

Percy grinned and waved before being pulled away around the corner by a bery impatient Grover.

"Alright, stop dreaming already."

Annabeth jumped and whirled around to see Piper smirking at her and holding two steaming cups of hot chocolate with copious helpings of whipped cream and caramel drizzle. "Piper, you scared me," Annabeth said as she grabbed her books from her locker and gratefully took the hot paper cup in her cold hands.

Piper ignored her remark and jumped straight to the juicy part. "So what happened? Did you tell him you like him? Did you guys kiss?"

"No," Annabeth said as she took a sip of the hot, sweet liquid, "Nothing happened. We were just chatting."

Piper rolled her eyes looking disappointed. "Like that's any good."

"Pipes. We've just begun to talk. Slow down."

"Whatever."

"He wants to see me at Lunch."

Piper grinned excitedly. "Now we're getting somewhere."

...

Annabeth huffed as she made her way to the back of her English room with her books. Percy flashed her a brilliant smile as she passed his table and Annabeth waved back with warm cheeks and also incidentally caught Drew Tanaka watching her with cool eyes. Annabeth looked away feeling slightly confused.

"Hey, Annabeth. Look at your desk," Samantha called.

Annabeth reached her desk and promptly a big smile stretched across her face as she saw a bright red scroll and a neatly wrapped little green box on her polished desk. She placed her books down and settled herself comfortably before reaching for the little scroll and unrolling it.

 _"Hang up socks over the furnace, they say..._

 _But baby with you, I wanna live in your socks,_

 _So I can be with you..._

 _In your every step!"_

 _Okay, I admit it... That was a weird pick up line..._

 _But I hope my lil elf smiles when she reads this..!_

 _SECRET SANTA_

Annabeth laughed as she fondly rolled up tje scroll and placed it along with her other scrolls. Her Secret Santa was getting way too cheesy but Annabeth didn't mind at all. She loved the cheesiness, the sweetness and the cuteness of it all.

Her fingers closed around the green box and she opened it to find thin strands of silver anklets with roses dangling from the ends. Annabeth felt her hands fly up to her mouth as stated at the gift with wonder. She couldn't believe someone would that for her. She closed the box and sat in silence wondering how lucky she was until her teacher walked in. Then she hurriedly placed in her bag and pulled out her pencils.

Halfway through reading the fourteenth chapter a small paper ball landed on her desk and Annabeth looked up to find Drew signaling at her to read it. Frowning, she picked up the paper ball wondering what Drew had to tell her so urgently.

Scrolled across the white paper wasa messy grey scrawl.

 _STAY AWAY FROM PERCY._

 _HE IS MINE, BITCH._

 _AND I'M GOING TO THE PROM WITH HIM._

 _SO DON'T HOPE FOR MIRACLES._

Annabeth read and reread the note thrice before tossing it away from her. She pretended to not let the note get to her and bent over her book trying to read the chapter but she could hardly concentrate. Had Drew been saying the truth? Was Percy going to the prom with Drew Tanaka? If he was, it would mean that Annabeth was hoping for a hopeless love and it hurt.

All through class she pondered this and when the bell rang she was out of her seat in a flash and heading to Percy.

"Are you going to the prom?"

Percy looked surprised by her sudden question. "Yes?"

"With who?"

Percy's brows scrunched together as he shrugged trying to avoid her gaze. "Um, with a girl."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and tried to look normal as a few girls shot her and irritated look as they passed them. Drew went out of her way to kick Annabeth in the shins before leaving the room.

"Percy, you know what I mean..."

Percy shifted from foot to foot looking blatantly uncomfortable. "I wish I can tell you, but I can't. I'm sorry."

With that, he rushed out leaving a stricken Annabeth alone. Annabeth hoisted her bag on her shoulder and went to find Piper.

"He's going to the prom with Drew."

Piper who had been cramming her books into the locker stopped and turned to Annabeth with wide eyes. "Oh no."

Annabeth bit her lip to keep them from trembling. "He doesn't like me, Pipes. Not that way."

Piper immediately wrapped an arm around her friend and lead her to the cafeteria. "Come on. We'll abuse Drew over lunch."

Annabeth gave a watery laugh as she sat across the table from Piper with the lunch tray Piper had bought. Piper slid in along with Annabeth.

"What happened?"

Annabeth bit into her burger and chomped on it rather aggressively as she told Piper the story. At the end of the story though, Piper look behind Annabeth. "Annabeth, Percy is coming over."

Annabeth paled and stiffened as Percy's lanky form towered over her table.

"Hey, Piper. Annabeth do you want to join me for lunch?"

Annabeth put down her burger and barely looked at hi as she spoke. "No, I'm fine."

"Uh, are you sure? You said you would today morning."

Still not looking at him, Annabeth shrugged. "I'm good here."

Annabeth waited until Percy left and then slumped forward in her chair looking defeated. Piper sighed and dropped her fries back into her plate. "He looked hurt, Annabeth."

Annabeth nodded. "I couldn't do it Pipes. He likes Drew and I just can't pretend to not like him."

Piper nodded grimly and rubbed Annabeth's shoulders as the blonde girl leaned on her friend for support. She knew then, that she could be nothing more than a friend to Percy. And it really wasn't enough for her...


End file.
